With the graying of the population in recent years, middle aged and elderly couples are expected to go on travels in increasing numbers. Among travelers, those aged who are unable to put up with long-time walking due to their weak lower back and legs and those accompanied with children would feel it burdensome to convey a wheelchair, a baby carriage or buggy in addition to a suitcase; the problem is that conveying such an additional carriage may result in marring the otherwise enjoyable travel. Suitcases have commonly been used on overseas travel and travel intended for a long stay. Such a suitcase is generally provided with four wheels attached to its base portion, so that the suitcase can be conveyed by manually pushing it. However, it is not only difficult to manage to convey a wheelchair, a baby carriage or a hand cart together with a suitcase in the airport lobby but also extremely dangerous and problematic to do so in case that the departure time is drawing near in particular because one may be thrown into a panic.
On the other hand, there is a known cart called a portable carrying case formed by providing a frame body having a handgrip with a cloth-made bag. Although this cart is convenient for use as a hand-baggage conveying means, its capacity is too small to make the cart usable as a suitcase. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 28438/1997 discloses a ‘suitcase with a chair.’ Further, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 179824/1982 discloses a device for a trunk with a baggage holding stand mounted on its surface and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3012425 discloses a bag that can be attached by tightening to a cart by means of a band.
However, the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 28438/1997 is entirely different in structure from the present invention applied for patent in that the former refers to a bag with a chair attached to its back and is not intended to carry a person sitting in the chair. The problem with the device described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 179824/1982 above is that baggage that can be loaded on the device is limited to an extremely small amount like the conventional carrying case because a frame for carrying baggage is provided on one side of the trunk. Further, the device described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3012425 is different from the present invention in that the device is not so aimed nor configured as to carry baggage other than the bag because the cart loaded with the bag itself can be conveyed and because the cart can also be contained in the bag when the cart is not in use.